The present invention generally relates to cartons for holding and dispensing beverage containers or other types of articles. More specifically, the present invention relates to cartons having a support for supporting the top of the articles to keep the articles in an upright position for dispensing from the carton.
Fully enclosed cartons that are capable of carrying containers have been used in the past that have a dispenser for dispensing the containers from the carton. When bottles or other non-cylindrical containers are enclosed in a typical carton, the tops of the bottles are free from contact with the sides of the carton so that the bottles are unrestrained and capable of movement between the side walls of the carton. When the bottles are dispensed from the cartons it is frequently difficult to grasp the unrestrained bottles in the carton. As such, an enclosed carton is needed having a support that supports the containers in the carton so that the containers remain positioned for dispensing from the carton.